Necesidad
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Reto:"Piramide de Maslow", de la comunidad de Crack&Roll: Malfoy no puedes durar mas de tres días sin comer...¿apostamos?. Las consecuencias del delirio por desnutricion... Dramione para varear... jojo
1. Necesidades Primarias

**Alimento...Agua...y aire...**

Maldito Zabinni y sus estudios muggles, desde la mañana en que se levantó, solo había sido bombardeado con una platica interminable sobe un tal Maslow y su pirámide del deseo...o algo así...bah!, como si el Rey de Slytherin no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, bueeeno...en ese día en particular la verdad es que no, pero ese no era motivo para aguantar tantas sandeces.

Con paso decidido entró en el Gran Comedor, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a alguien más ahí, en realidad cualquiera preferiría seguir durmiendo un sábado, pero Hermione Granger, nunca ha sido cualquiera.

Tuvo el impulso de ir a fastidiarla un rato aprovechando que estaba sola, sin embargo algo llamó su atención y olvidó el plan inicial. Esa, sin duda era Granger, pero, había algo extraño en ella, su ceño eternamente fruncido en concentración estaba ahora relajado, dando una tranquilidad armoniosa a sus facciones, sus labios siempre ávidos de dar respuestas, ahora se ocupaban en chupar distraídamente una fresa, y sus manos siempre cargadas de libros o manchas de tinta estaban tocando una canción en un piano imaginario sobre la mesa, la escena era realmente...¿tierna?, pero a Draco le paralizó e corazón, de pronto sintió un gran impulso de ser una fresa o una mesa, y recibir esas atenciones por parte de la leona.

-¿Pero que estás pensando, Capullo?-se reprendió a si mismo por divagar en estupideces.-Malfoy, ¿que haces aqui?- preguntó una voz femenina más que conocida sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.-¿Eh?- preguntó estúpidamente, para enseguida tomar su pose altanera de soy-el-rey-del-mundo-Malfoy, y dejar de lado la de Troll con embolia.

-Pues, lo mismo que tú, Granger, cumplo mis necesidades fisiológicas primarias ¿que mas?-exclamó sarcásticamente, recordando la conversación con Blaise.-Eso es obvio hurón...-exclamo la castaña con fastidio-me refiero, a aquí en la mesa de Gryffindor-acotó aún más sarcástica si es posible, acompañando su punto con una mueca en los labios que a Draco lo enloqueció.

**Hermione-1 Draco-0**

Fue entonces cuando el platinado reaccionó, y se dió cuenta de que involuntariamente había caminado desde el extremo de su mesa, hasta el opuesto, donde estaba la de los leones.-Ehh...pues venía por..., ¡un vaso se agua!-exclamó triunfal tomando una jarra y sirviéndose el vital liquido en una copa.-Por favor...-replico Hermione incrédulamente-en tu mesa hay como cinco tipos de jugos diferentes y ¿vienes aquí por agua?- terminó con una expresión entre escéptica y divertida.-Bueno Granger, nada contiene lo mismo que el agua sabes, tal vez a mi me guste estar siempre sano, purificándome con agua, en vez de llenarme de azúcar con los jugos.-contesto testarudamente.-Si claro...-concedió la chica y sin más siguió desayunando.

A Draco le llevo un rato darse cuenta que estaba siendo ignorado, y cuando lo notó no le agradó mucho la perspectiva, así que se decidió a actuar.

-¿qué crees que haces Granger?-inquirió molesto por la falta de atención.-Creí que ya habíamos acordado, que la función de un comedor, es comer, Malfoy...-explico la castaña, con un tono en que se le dice a un niño de cinco años que uno mas uno son dos.

-Me refiero a que me dejaste hablando solo…- replicó el rubio hastiado- ¿qué, no puedes dejar de comer?--La verdad es que no, es algo necesario para vivir-contestó con tono de sabihonda.-Bah! Yo sí podría aguantar sin comer hasta una semana- afirmó Draco muy seguro de si mismo.-Sí, claro, no durarías ni tres días- dijo sensatamente Hermione.-¿Apostamos? -para este momento Draco ya hablaba mas por orgullo que por razón.-no seas absurdo, ¿además, tú que ganas?- esta vez el tono de la Gryffindoriana era de desconfianza.-Pues...-una batalla interna se libraba en lamente del chico, pedirle lo que en verdad quería, o lo que debería querer...su mirada vagó por la mesa y se detuvo en una inocente fresa- un beso.--¿Perdón?-inquirió la chica pues pensó no haber oído bien.-Un beso, al final de la semana, no te emociones Granger, es mera curiosidad, aver a que sabe una sangre sucia- exclamó con aparente indiferencia.

Ante la mención del apelativo insultante, la chica endureció la mirada, debió suponer que una conversación sin insultos seria mucho pedir con el hurón-albino-botador-Malfoy, para el cual, hacer menos a la gente era casi tan necesario como respirar.De pronto una parte de ella generalmente dormida, su parte malévola para ser más exactos se activó, y esbozando un sonrisilla que pudo haber intimidado al mismísimo Voldemort dijo:

-Hecho

Malfoy estaba francamente sorprendido, pero se repuso y tendió su mano solemnemente hacia la castaña, quien la tomó y así sellaron el pacto.

En vista de que no comería nada, Draco dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida con su característico andar elegante, dejando a Hermione con un pensamiento en la cabeza _"__¿cuánto tardara en caer muerto de desnutrición?__"_

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos tomo en cuenta que, cuando falta el alimento el cuerpo reacciona de maneras extrañas...

...Pero ya la experiencia se los haría saber.

* * *

Perdón y muchas gracias para las que estaban siguiendo este fic, prometo actualizar ...mmmm...tan pronto como la musa permita...me siento cual político que promete, promete y no cumple...Un agradecimiento especial a **Tildita** por ser mi Beta y madrina de boda...hahaha espero una buena despedida...xD

**Besos**

**Ginna y Draco** (Desayuno con los suegros UU)


	2. Necesidades Secundarias

**Necesidades de seguridad**

**Seguridad**, ese era un apelativo que muchas personas utilizaban para describir a Hermione Jane Granger, sin embargo, cualquiera que la viera en ese momento sin duda podría cambiar de opinión.

-Maldito orgullo...-se reprochaba Hermione apretando los dientes, su vida estaba tan bien y entonces tenia que abrir su bocota.

_-**Vamos Hermione, tu no sabrías lo que es diversión ni aunque te bailara enfrente...-le pico Ron a la castaña**_

_**-Claro que si se, el que no me guste montar a 15 metros sobre un palito de madera, no es sinónimo de aburrimiento si no de cordura...-respondió la aludida enfadada.**_

_**-Seee...claaaaroooo...-siguió el pelirrojo con gesto incrédulo.**_

Y asi comenzó todo, la chica se sentía realmente tonta, ya habían tenido barias discusiones por el hecho de que a sus amigos les matara el Quidditch y a ella no le moviera ni un pelo, el punto es que empezaron a discutir y termino todo, con Hermione gritando furiosa y proclamando que ella no detestaba el Quidditch por que no lo supiera jugar , si no por que era soporífero, y al final, reto a Ron a un juego uno a uno el próximo fin de semana.

Asi que, tomando la responsabilidad de su impulso, pidió prestada su saeta a Harry y marcho rumbo a la biblioteca por todos los libros sobre el endemoniado deporte que pudiera encontrar, después de tres horas de "consulta literaria", se armo de valor y desfilo rumbo al estadio. La mayoría de los estudiantes con que se topo, la veían como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza...¿Granger con una escoba?, ¿a quien se la abra decomisado?,eran pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de los trausentes a los que la chica ignoraba olímpicamente.

Con decisión se paro en la orilla del estadio, y se acomodo en unas gradas para colocarse las protecciones que Ginny le proporciono junto con su guía, la cual Hermione rechazo gentilmente, pues no queria hacer el ridículo enfrente de nadie. Ahora lamentaba eso ultimo enormemente, pues tenia que reconocer que el Quidditch no se le daba muy bien, pero que demonios, ni siquiera le gustaba volar, y ahora tendría que aprender sola, pues desde que paso por un pelo en primer año la clase de vuelo, se prometió jamás subir a otra escoba en su vida si podia evitarlo. Y verla ahora, metida en tal señor dilema por una apuesta era irrisorio.

La verdad es que no entendía que le pasaba, ella siempre fue distinguida por su temple y mente fría y ahora en un solo día, ya estaba hasta el cuello con las mentadas apuestas en consecuencia de sus impulsos, Malfoy...sin querer, la imagen del Platinado Sly voló a su mente, y con ello la "deuda" que tenia con el. En realidad que esto la preocupaba, últimamente su temperamento estaba mas cambiado, por momentos la euforia la invadía y en otras ocasiones una tristeza inmensa llenaba su corazón, esto la hacia sentir culpable, pues desde hace bastante tiempo que todo estaba mas que tranquilo, pasada la batalla final y todo volvio a la normalidad, sin embargo se sentía,...bacía.

Y ahora, estaba atrapada en su rutinaria vida, desde que descubrió que era bruja cada año era una ventura y ahora que podia disfrutar de una vida adolescente "normal" se hallaba perdida, ahora podia tomar importancia a cosas como, que ropa usar..., a donde ir el fin de semana,...¿con quien?, uff...ya se estaba desviando del tema otra vez, el punto, es que cada día era mas extraño que el anterior y de ser la chica que ignoraba totalmente las inmadurases del resto, ahora estaba atrapada en una situación provocaba por ella misma al responder a las provocaciones de Ron y Malfoy.

-Que hambre tengo...- se dijo Draco Malfoy, siendo apoyado por un rugido de su estomago, las clases ya habían acabado y el, gracias a su absurda apuesta con Granger decidió salir a dar un paseo mientras todos los demás comían. Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar al margen del campo de Quidditch, pues al parecer no era el único en saltarse las comidas, y mira como será el destino que el otro ocupante de los terrenos era nada menos que Hermione Granger, pero no estaba sola, tenia su vista clavada en el suelo y su expresión era de extrema concentración o enfado, la duda pudo mas que la prudencia y se acerco hacia la castaña con andar tranquilo para averiguar que tenia de interesante el césped y por que la chica lo estudiaba tan exhaustivamente.

Una sonrisita le invadió el rostro al entender la escena y decidió hacerse notar.

-Por mas que te le quedes viendo, no subirá hasta que le digas arriba- Se burlo Draco, haciendo clara referencia a la escoba que Hermione mataba con la mirada.

-Eso ya lo se Malfoy-respondió la chica secamente pero sin despegar la vista del objeto volador.

-Y que esperas...¿que el palo germine al contacto con el pasto?, no sabia que ahora también eras ecologista Granger.-Ironizo el platinado burlándose de su falta de acción.

-No seas capullo, en el libro decía que primero que tienes que hacer, es conocer tu vehículo y familiarizarte con el, para...- pero no terminamos de saber para que, pues el joven Malfoy decidió que ya era mucho de palabras y era hora de la acción, asi que con rapidez inusitada se coloco a un lado de la escoba, puso la mano derecha enzima y grito con decisión:

-¡Arriba!

Enseguida la escoba quedo suspendida a su lado y el tomo a la castaña y la subió, para después el hacerle compañía quedando atrás.

-¡¿Pero que pretendes hurón?!- grito la chica mas sorprendida que enfadada.

-Ah, ah, ah, Hermione, nada de insultos- dijo simpáticamente Draco moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro cual abuelita regañando a su nieto favorito. Aprovechando que la chica no respondió pues seguía asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, procedió a explicar.

-Veras, la mejor manera de tomar la escoba es asi- explico el chico tomando las manos de la castaña por detrás y colocándolas a dos manos de la punta de la escoba- asi no resbalaras y tendrás una buena estabilidad ¿ves?-de pronto se dio cuenta que la chica estaba muy tiesa, ¿se desmayo?-¿Hermione estas bien?- pregunto dudoso.-¿Hermione?

-Asi que es cierto...-musito la chica en voz baja, que si no fuera por que estaban tan justos, no la hubiera escuchado-me...me dijiste Her..mione-termino en un tono como de shock.

-Pues...asi te llamas-respondió el chico sin comprender cual era el alboroto y preocupado por el comportamiento de inferí que lucia la castaña.

-¡Cierto!- exclamo la chica alegremente , decidió que si el podia comportarse amable definitivamente también ella, y dejo de lado el hecho de que le estaba diciendo por su nombre, no Granger, si sabelotodo ni...sangre sucia, simplemente Hermione, y por alguna razón eso no la molestaba, al contrario, le causaba una sensación de bienestar, y para ser honestos el que estuviera con ella en la escoba guiándola, la hacia sentir algo que tenia mucho no experimentaba. **Protección**.

La tarde se les bino enzima, y después de 5 horas Hermione ya volaba medianamente aceptable, Draco seguía sin poder creer que la chica tuviera tal habilidad para sufrir accidentes que haría que Neville Longbottom se sonrojara, en lo que llevaban entrenando, el platinado le dio una vueltas a la castaña para que le perdiera el miedo a las alturas, después cuando creyó que ya estaba lista para intentarlo sola, el bajo, ahí empezó el desastre. Apenas se levanto unos metros y la escoba se descontrolo, asi que estuvieron unos minutos con Hermione gritando histérica y el heredero Malfoy persiguiéndola por todo el campo corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, hasta que recordó que era el ultimo eslabón de una larga cadena de magos y saco su varita, logro ponerla a salvo, y asi siguieron con incidentes similares.

Después de varios raspones, rescates de árboles y contusiones leves, decidieron que ya era demasiadas emociones en un día, asi que Hermione bajo por ultima vez de la escoba y se acerco a Draco, caminando como baquero (manteniendo sus piernas lo mas separadas entre si), el chico aguanto una carajada al ver esto y en un arranque de caballerosidad extendió la mano para ayudarle con la escoba.

La castaña se la entrego agradecida, pues sus piernas apenas la sostenían, merlín! Era mas complicado de lo que sus amigos lo hacían parecer.

Apenas dio dos pasos y sus piernas se doblaron, causando que ella cayera, sin embargo no alcanzo a tocar el piso, pues un par de fuertes brazos la detuvieron, por instinto giro el rostro para ver a su salvador y se quedo hipnotizada por un par de espejos grises que le sostenían la mirada, Draco esta a un palmo de distancia y no parecia que ninguno de los dos pensara moverse, una gota de agua callo en la frente del chico y rompió la burbuja en la que se encontraban, en segundos se encontraban totalmente mojados e incómodos, se separaron hasta quedar a un metro de distancia. Hermione limpiaba césped imaginario de sus jeans, mientras Draco parecia interesado en memorizar los terrenos del colegio, fue cuando la realidad los golpeo en la cara, ellos dos, Hermione Jane Granger y Draco Lucius Malfoy, Gryffindor y Slytherin, Rojo y dorado, verde y plateado, habían convivido toda una tarde, sin peleas, sin insultos, por el contrario, se habían ¿divertido?, Hermione puso cara de terror al imaginar la reacción de sus amigos si se enteraban de eso, El rubio noto eso enseguida y temió, tubo miedo de que eso no se repitiera, tubo miedo de que esa sensación de felicidad que sentía nunca mas volviera, asi que antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo que arruinara ese momento, se armo de valor y actuó.

-Mañana, aquí a las 7- dijo con una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir, y sin mas dio media vuelta, le entrego la escoba a Hermione y emprendió la marcha al castillo en medio de la lluvia.

La castaña estaba pasmada, sentía un gran cansancio tanto corporal, como en el corazón, ¿por qué se sentía tan perdida ahora?, ¿qué pretendía Malfoy?, sin duda esa actitud le agradaba mas, pero también la descolocaba, su cerebro trabajaba a toda maquina tratando de encontrarle una explicación lógica a su extraña conducta, entonces recordó su apuesta y trato de convencerse de que era un delirio inducido por la falta de alimento, ya que eso justificaría que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y no tenia nada que ver con sentimientos...no, por supuesto que no.

Después de todo, ya lo decía la profesora de estudios Muggles, "_según la pirámide de Maslow, los seres humanos tenemos varias etapas de necesidades, las primeras son las fisiológicas, sin ellas no podemos vivir, después están las de seguridad y blablablabla...bla...si no se cumplen nos sentiremos incompletos...vacios...bla...bla..."_

Pero claro, los jóvenes generalmente ignoran las consecuencias de mas de tres días sin comer.


	3. Necesidades Terciarias

**Beautifly92: **No, solo Draco esta haciendo el ayuno jojo, es que Hermi prefiere echarle la culpa del "delirio" a Malfoy.

**AngieGranger:** Pues gracias por tu opinion, espero y este cap. tambien sea de tu agrado, espero y te haya servido mis datos para encontrar la historia.

**MaykimAndromeda:** Gemeli!! ¿otro regalito? wiiiiiiiiiiii, y eso que aun no es mi cumple, 4 días y contando!!

sin mas les dejo el sig. cap. y gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia.

Un beso

**Necesitadamentte.**Ginna

* * *

**Necesidad de aceptación social**

* * *

Confusión, esa era una palabra que podría definir su estado anímico, apenas dos días sin alimento y ya se le estaban yendo las cabras...a el...a un Malfoy. Por que solo un estado de atontamiento fulminante podia explicar todo lo que esa come-libros-cabeza-de-arbusto le estaba haciendo sentir. De alguna forma, aun no descubría cual, cada vez que pensaba en ella, un calorcito amenazaba con llevarse al traste el hielo que cubría su corazón.

Aun recordaba esa sensación de satisfacción cada vez que lograba que Granger se alzara en la escoba mas de tres metros sin caer, o cuando la convenció de que volar no era tan malo, aaaaah...esa ratona, como la llamaba cariñosamente,... espera un segundo, si la llama "cariñosamente", quiere decir que le tiene cierta clase de...

**Afecto**

Lo cual es absurdo, por que el afecto es derivado del...

**Amor**

Otra cosa absurda pues eso va ligado con la... ¿**Pertenencia**? ¡Y por Circe y sus pociones de testigos que el no le pertenecía a nadie!

¡Caramba! Si que andaba descocado el día de hoy, ya que a sus 17 años ni siquiera gozaba de una **amistad **sincera con una chica, bueeeenooo...con las chicas gozaba muchas cosas, pero una buena amiga, no, al parecer no, y por los pantalones de Merlín que una sang...que una hija de Muggles no seria la primera!!

-¿Draco te sientes bien?-pregunto la voz de Blasie Zabinni sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Si ¿por que?- contesto el platinado con aparente desinterés.

-Bueno...-dudo un poco escogiendo las palabras- no es usual que te quedes por diez minutos viendo hacia la nada, haciendo caras de lo mas cómicas, para culminar levantándote sorpresivamente con el puño en alto.- explico su amigo conteniendo una carcajada evidentemente.

-bien...pues...eso es algo muy fácil de entender en realidad...-balbuceo Draco volteando hacia todos lados buscando algo que le ayudara a salir del paso-veras...¡¿no es esa Alegra Diswold?!-grito al tiempo que salía pies en polvorosa aprovechando que el pelinegro volteo.

-Draco...¿quién diantre es Alegra Disw...?mmm...me la volvio a hacer- se lamento el chico, pues sin escuchar de quien se trataba volteo a ver y Draco aprovecho para huir.

-Sabes Blasie...- hablo Pansy Parkinson- no se quien es mas tonto, Draco por no usar una excusa mejor, o tu por seguir cayendo- Sin mas se levanto rumbo a su habitación dejando a un muy confundido y ofuscado pelinegro.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Bien pues...ya estaba ahí.

No sabia como, pero a pesar de que por todos lados sonaba a mala idea, decidió asistir una vez mas a sus clases no oficiales de vuelo, nada mas que con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Seria hipócrita de su parte decir que iba por simple amor al Quidditch cuando era mas que evidente que su estilo no era el deporte, sincerándose consigo misma, llego a la conclusión, de que el echo de que su peor enemigo desde...siempre, se comportara amablemente la intrigaba y ¿para que negarlo?, le agradaba bastante, por primera vez sentía que encajaba en algo que no fueran libros y estudio, que después de todo la cerebrito Hermione Granger podia pertenecer al mundo de las escobas voladoras también, esto ultimo no lo confesaría ni con _Cruciatus, _pero era lindo saber que si algún día necesitaba una escoba para algo mas que quitar polvo lo podría hacer, y todo gracias a el.

En esas meditaciones estaba cuando Draco arribo.

-Hermione...-dudo, no sabia si el trato de llevarse bien duraría mas de veinticuatro horas.

-Draco- contesto la chica junto con una sonrisa, esto envalentono al chico y sin mas empezó la lección.

Ese día el ejercicio era tratar de llevar la waffle **(N.a:** Hermione le dijo Waffle a la Quaffle, y a Draco le causo tanta gracia que desde entonces le decía asi nada mas para fastidiarla**.)** sin que se le cayera por medio campo e intentar meterla en un aro. Por el momento la chica no lo hacia tan mal y Draco se la estaba pasando a la mar de bien, ¿quien diría que la Gryffindor podia ser tan divertida?, todavía le dolía el estomago por la forma en que sacaba la lengua para agarrar impulso, o por el bailecito que interpretaba cada vez que lograba su cometido.

Después de tres horas mas o menos, la chica bajo pues ya empezaba a obscurecer y empezaron a platicar de trivialidades, en un momento el estomago del chico emitió un gruñido reclamando comida, ahí empezaron a discutir, Hermione por que decía que Draco era un necio, y el por que seguía aferrado a ganar. Asi permanecieron un rato mas "discutiendo" y riendo hasta que el tiempo decidió hacer acto de aparición una vez mas. Por que aunque para ellos solo habían transcurrido segundos, en realidad llevaban ya tres horas mas y varios amigos preocupados.

-HERMIOOOOONEE!!- se escucho una voz muy familiar

-¿Ron?- pregunto la castaña desconcertada levantándose súbitamente, pues tan exhaustos como estaban, ella por el ejercicio, Draco de tanto reír y no comer, decidieron recostarse un "ratito" en el césped.

-HERMIOOOONE!!

-HERMIIIIIIIIONE!

-¿Harry?- esta vez si que los habia escuchado y se dirigían hacia ellos sin dudar.

Draco de pronto se puso molesto, por un momento habia olvidado que ella tenia amigos, gente que la queria de verdad, un grupo al que el jamás podría pertenecer. Furioso se puso de pie y empezó a sacudir su ropa descargando en ella toda su frustración.

-Draco...yo- balbuceo la chica con mirada suplicante

-No te preocupes Granger, yo entiendo-dijo y sin mas empezó a caminar rumbo al castillo por el lado contrario que Potty y la Comadreja. Mas no dio dos pasos cuando una mano suave y pequeña detuvo la suya.

-Espera, no te enojes -pidió Hermione, y al ver su mirada gélida agrego- es que ellos aun no saben que somos amigos.

Amigos...esa palabra resonó en su cabeza como con eco, ¿ella lo consideraba su amigo?, enfoco bien la vista tratando de descubrir si era una alucinación, sin embargo ahí seguía ella, viendolo con sus penetrantes espejos castaño expectantes. De la nada se le paso el enojo, y sin saber muy bien que hacia, se inclino para depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana Hermione, aquí a la misma ¿ te parece?

-Si...- tartamudeo confundida viéndolo marchar.

-Merlín...que hambre tengo...-fue lo ultimo que la castaña escucho, después de todo, ¿qué mas puedes esperar, si dejas a un chico mas de tres días sin comer?

* * *

**¡Hello!**

Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes, si lo se, generalmente cuando uno cumple años recibe regalos y no los da, pero yo casi nunca ago lo que generalmente se espera...asi que espero y Hoz allá gustado, la apuesta sigue en pie y los delirios están a la orden del día!

Aprovecho para invitarlos a mis de mas fics y si os gusto les agradecería un Revew, y si no también.

Para quejas, sugerencias etc, etc, etc. Favor de picarle al** "GO"**


End file.
